Remember Us
by Heather98
Summary: In the far future. Some new comers come across a recording on the ship. But what is the recording about?


**Title: Remember Us**

**Author: Heather**

**Paring: none**

**Summary: In the far future. Some new comers come across a recording.**

**Rating: G**

Five young adults walked up the ramp and into Serenity's cargo bay. Slowly they laid down their bags as they took in the large cargo bay. Crates were stacked on top of each other.

"Are you sure that this ship isn't owned by anyone?" one of the female adults asked the tallest of the men that were with them.

"I'm sure. It's been empty for along time. According to some of the locals their was a female that was seen coming and going from the ship awhile back but the last time she left the ship, she never returned. That was months ago. They believe that she died. The ship hasn't moved since."

The five walked up the left side of the stairs that lead to shuttle one. The door leading to the inside was wide open. When looking in they noticed that it was a normal shuttle craft that they thought would be from the outside. Instead they saw walls covered in red silk and satins. There was a couch on one side of the room and a nice size bed on the other side. Spread around the room was scented candles. The closet was full of fancy dresses that they have only seen on the core worlds.

Leaving the room they headed straight to find the passenger dorms and infirmary. They stood in the passenger living room. Their wasn't much but a couch and a table. Lying on the table they saw a bible, a notebook full of drawings, and a red warn out med kit.

Heading up another staircase they found a bunch of bunks. Opening the first latch they headed down. There was a queen size bed and a small dresser. On a side table there were a couple guns and hanging from the chair next to the table was a bight Hawaiian looking shirt. They climbed back up and went to the next bunk.

Going across the hall they headed down another ladder. There was barely anything in this bunk but a small twin bed and a dresser. On the one wall was a blanet hanging from the wall. One of the male adults lifted the blanket to find a dozen guns. But only one stood out. It had the words Vera written on the side. With a note next to it saying 'Touch it you die.' Deciding that it was time to leave this room, they climbed back up and went to the next bunk.

This room had more stuff in it then the last one. On one side of the room was a small bed that looked like the same size as the last room, and had the same small dresser but the walls were different. In this one had signs written in Chinese and different historical items from what looked like a war. Hanging from the chair in that room was a dark red button down shirt.

The last bunk they came to was different already from just the outside. Lining the door were Christmas lights and a sign that read 'Kaylee's Bunk' on it. When they entered the room they noticed that it was a lot brighter then all the others. There was a colorful Chinese umbrella hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the small bed was a pink and white ruffle dress. The bed itself had a bright colored blanket on it. Near the pillow sat a small black and white stuffed cow. They could tell that who ever lived in this bunk had a very bright personality.

When they climbed out of the last bunk they headed to where the bridge was. Along the top of the pilot's station were a bunch of plastic dinosaurs. Near the other pilot control station there was to long brown coats hanging from a couple hooks on the wall.

Heading out a different way from the bridge they headed to what looked like the engine room. Inside they saw what powered the ship. But what got their attention most was that there was a hammock hanging in one of the corners. Seating in the hammock was a mall tool kit.

The five adults then walked into the last room that they hadn't seen yet. The common room. There was a small kitchen area. A small seating area in the corner and a long table with ten chairs placed around it. On the walls they saw painted flowers and veins and nine hollow images of a bunch of different people.

The first picture had a man and woman in it. The man was tall with dark hair and big eyes. The woman had a dark completion with long dark curly hair and small dark eyes. What was the most noticeable of the picture was that they both wore the same long brown coats that hung on the bridge.

One picture had a man with reddish hair in the Hawaiian looking shirt that they saw earlier holding the same darker woman from the first picture. The woman had a small smirk on her face. Most likely didn't want to take the picture while the man had a big teeth showing smile.

The next picture had three men in it. The first man was the same as the first picture but had on the red button down shirt that they saw on the chair in one of the bunks. The man next to him had on a grey pull over with a white color. He looked like a missionary. Then they noticed the bible in his hands. The third man was taller then the first two. He had short dark hair and held the big gun that they remembered really well was named Vera.

The picture next to that held two females. One was dressed in one of the fancy dress from the shuttle. The other woman wore a floral long sleeve shirt that was almost hidden from dirty overalls. Both women had huge smiles on their faces. Making it fell like life was great.

The fourth image was of a man and girl. They looked so much alike. They both had the same color dark hair and dark eyes. The man dressed well like he was from a core world. But his cloths weren't new like most core people. The girl wore a dress that wasn't as fancy as the other woman but not dirty as the third woman they saw.

The next image was an image that held the man from the last image and the woman with the overalls on. They held each other like they were in love. But if you couldn't tell by that the way they were looking into each others eyes would give it away.

The next image held two people in it. This one had the woman wearing the fancy dress and the man wearing the red button down shirt in it. They were both looking at the person that was taking it instead of at each other like that last couple. They seemed to the viewer as if they were scared of being close to each other.

The seventh image was of the two siblings again but had the woman with the overalls in it holding a baby. The man hand one arm around the woman's shoulders and his other hand placed on the baby. The girl in the picture stood next to her brother looking at the baby in their arms with a wide smile on her lips. They all looked so happy.

The last image was the biggest of all the images. It held all the people from the other images but it didn't have the baby in it. But even though two were defiantly related, one would think that they were all family.

"I wonder what happened to them?" another female of the group asked.

"I have no idea. But we have no home and no where to live. This ship will give us shelter. Maybe we can even figure out what these people did to get food on the table. "Another man said.

The youngest of the five saw a small image and voice recorder on the table a picked it up. Slowly she hit the on switch.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

A female image appeared and her voice was then heard around the room. The image showed a woman about mid thirties. She had dark hair and dark eyes. They didn't see her in any of the images. All five quieted down fast so they all could hear and watch the recorder.

"I was once a member of this crew that lived and worked on this ship. I have lived on it for so many years. But I was the last. Everybody is gone but me. If you are listening to this recording now only means that I, the last of Serenity's crew is also gone. This ship is yours now. Don't ruin or damage it. If this ship could tell a story, oh what a story it would tell. Within these walls ten people lived on this ship, each living a different life, sharing a different story. To really get a feel of what life this little ship held, I'll tell you a little about the people who lived here including me."

The then image changed from the woman to the man wearing the dark red shirt and brown coat.

"There was a man who had bought this ship after he fought in a war some 55 years ago. He was brave, strong, and in some ways a father to all of us. He would take his live to save any of us. When one of us was in trouble he would get us out. He was in love with a woman who he never had a relationship with his whole life. He always watched from afar. He was our captain. We loved our captain."

The image then changed to the darker woman also wearing the brown coat.

"Our first officer was solider who fought next to our captain in the same war. She never spoke much but when she did you would listen. There were so many troubled times that happened to her in her life, but she never let them get her down. She took each day as they came. Like our captain, she would die to keep us save. She was our warrior."

The image changed again to a happy red haired man with the bright shirt.

"Our pilot was an interesting man. He joined the crew because he fell in love with our first officer. Which the two later married. He was one in a million. In his heart he was a big child. He played with plastic dinosaurs when he was left on the ship alone. This man was our ship's clown."

The tall mean looking man with the goatee appeared next.

"Another man on our crew was a hero…well, at least on Canton he is. If you ever get a chance, stop by Canton and you will see a statue of him made out of clay. You may even get to hear a song that was written just about him. But on our ship if you asked what he did the captain would say he's public relations. If you ask to talk to him he would surely make you blush or get you angry. He was our merchenary."

The image then showed the well dressed woman.

"On this ship you would find somebody that you wouldn't think would live here. She was graceful and beautiful in everyway. She was like to so many on this ship a mother figure. But unlike most women of her level, she would have given up her life of riches for one man. The man she loved but never admits. You'll figure out whom. She was our companion."

The image then changed to the man holding the bible.

"There was another man that you would not see on this ship. A man of the cloth walked these halls some 50 years ago. He shared his word, his food, and his wisdom with every living being. Guiding and molding us to who we were. He didn't stay aboard to long since he finished guiding us to be better people. He settled on New Heaven five years after he came. But he was always a member of this crew even after he left the ship. He was our Shepard."

The next image shown was the dark haired girl, one of the siblings.

"There was a girl that came aboard the ship asleep. She was very smart. But if you asked her a question she would answer in riddles. She came from the core worlds but fit in like she was one of us. Her family came from money but you would never figure that out if you met her. She barely wore shoes on the ship. Letting her skin feel the hard mental, like she wanted to become one with the ship. She had a gift, she could since danger before it happened and could read other people's heads and feelings. She was our gift."

The image changed to the male sibling with his core clothes.

"If you went into the infirmary you will see a clean sterol place that was ran by a man that saved so many lives. He helped our gift, his sister become a normal girl again. This man graduated in the top three percent at one of Osiris' best medical schools in the 'verse, but he never could talk to a woman. That was his curse. He was our doctor."

The ninth image was of the young woman with the overalls.

"When you walked these halls you could hear a woman with a bubby personality. She was the heart of Serenity and the heart of everybody on this ship, but mostly she was the heart of our doctor. She could make positives out of negatives. She was a jewel in the rough. It was a rear occasion when she didn't smile. When she was sad and grey, the crew was sad and grey with her. She was our mechanic."

The recorder then went back to the woman that appeared when it was activated.

"Then there was me. I was the last of the crew to come, and I was the last of the crew to go. See remember the doctor and the mechanic? Well they are my parents. The gifted girl was my aunt. I was born and raised on this ship. I learned medical information from my father. Technology information from my mother and my aunt taught me to fly. That's how I learned to live and maintain this ship on my own. I was used as backup when any of the crew was sick or injured. Everybody loved me and raised me in their own way. I got the best of nine different people. They taught me to live in the black. I was loved."

The recorder then slowly showed images of all the crew members playing in the cargo bay with a ball.

"This ship was full of laughter, full of courage, of power, of life and love. It was full of heroes. We all came aboard this ship at different times and for different reasons. But we stayed aboard and lived here for the same reasons. This ship makes anybody that comes aboard even for the smallest time feel like home. Feel like they belonged."

The image showed the young mechanic sitting in the hammock smiling at the camera with engine grease smeared on her face. Then to several candid shots of different crew members laughing and smiling together.

"Add what you will to the rooms that were once walked in by ten members of this crew, but please don't disturb the items that each of us hold dear. The fancy dresses, the drawings, the red med kit, the toolbox and hammock, the bible, vera, the plastic dinosaurs, my beloved stuffed cow, and the two brown coats. Each of these things are symbols of who we were. Explore each and every part of Serenity. There are pictures and journals by each of us. Make this all of our homes."

The recorder flashes images of each crew member as she says their name.

"Remember Captain Mal Reynolds, First officer Zoë, Pilot Wash, Shepard Book, Companion Inara, our Canton hero Jayne, our gift River, Doctor Simon, Our mechanic Kaylee, and me Chloe."

The image then ends with the same group picture that was hanging on the wall.

"Remember us and keep to the sky."

A computer voice activates.

END OF TRANSMITTION


End file.
